1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus/method/medium and a reproducing apparatus/method.
2. Description of Related Art
The broadcasting of the contents corresponding to 3D (stereoscopic view) by digital broadcasting has been started by several methods such as side-by-side and top-and-bottom. However, the techniques used in these methods realize 3D not without reducing the image quality (resolution and frame rate) compared with non-3D digital broadcasting contents. For example, in the side-by-side method, 3D is realized by reducing the horizontal resolution by half.
On the other hand, recorders for recording digital broadcasting on large-capacity optical disks using blue laser and players for reproducing the optical disks on which digital broadcasting has been recorded are widely used. A main purpose of these recorders and players is to record and reproduce non-3D contents. The players supporting 3D are expected to be popularized in the future.
In JP-A-2003-168591, a method of reproducing the contents (particularly, still images and audios) recorded on an optical disk and a data management method of, for example, a play list on an optical disk are proposed.
In conventional techniques, even when recorded program contents are the contents supporting 3D (stereoscopic view) or not supporting 3D, there has been no means that easily distinguishes the difference between them. Furthermore, there has been a problem that a virtual play list in which 3D contents and non-3D contents are mixed is unintentionally generated.